The present invention relates to a starter for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to those starters for internal combustion engines of the type comprising a pair of disc-shaped bodies rotatable with respect to each other so as to deform a strip of elastomeric material which stores energy and supplies it to the shaft of an internal combustion engine to start the engine. Starters for internal combustion engines of this type are known.
Known starters of the type in question, although having good reliability and capability of storing a high quantity of energy so as to make the starting of a high power internal combustion engine possible, are heavy and bulky.
The heavy weight and the large overall dimensions of the known starters for internal combustion engines of this type has made it difficult for commercial use of said starters for small volume and low power engines, which are usually used on hand-operated and transport machines, as, for example, lawn mowers and power saws.